Itsuki Koizumi
Itsuki Koizumi (古泉一樹 Koizumi Itsuki) is the fifth person to join the SOS Brigade, recruited by Haruhi Suzumiya because he fit with her idea of a "mysterious transfer student", after he was transfered into North High. He later reveals himself to Kyon as an esper, working for a group he only acknowledges as the "Organization". Though he was sent to North High by the Organization to observe Haruhi, he believes that it was Haruhi's will that really brought him there. Itsuki has a polite manner and likes to go into long lectures and explanations with very expressive hand gestures. Description Itsuki becomes an esper three years prior to his transfer into North High, and is quickly taken in by the Organization. Upon his transfer to the school, Haruhi "voluntarily arrests" Itsuki to be part of her SOS Brigade. As with Mikuru Asahina, who Haruhi considers the token "cute mascot" of the group, she sees Itsuki as the "mysterious transfer student" of the group. Having already heard from Yuki Nagato and Mikuru concerning their true identities (as an alien and time traveler respectively), Kyon approaches Itsuki about his true identity. Sure enough, Itsuki reveals that he is an esper working for a group he refers to as the "Organization". Itsuki goes on, informing Kyon that the higher-ups in the Organization believe that the world is simply a dream a certain being is seeing, who can only be described as God. This being is, of course, Haruhi Suzumiya. The reason behind Itsuki's smiling façade was to please Haruhi, and he urges Kyon to do the same. Aside from giving Kyon advice, Itsuki does not play a major role in any of the events until "Lone Island Syndrome", in which he stages a murder case in order to entertain Haruhi. Otherwise, Itsuki only watches from the sidelines and agrees to everything Haruhi says. In the same episode, due to his "distinguished service and dedication to the brigade," Haruhi Suzumiya promotes Itsuki Koizumi to Deputy Chief (Vice Leader). In The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, when Yuki creates an alternate world in which Itsuki is a normal human, he reveals that he has feelings for Haruhi. In "Snow Mountain Syndrome", he helps Kyon solve a puzzle to save Yuki. In The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya, he states that he will do anything in his power to help Yuki out of her ill state. Powers Itsuki claims to be part of an organization that consists of espers who work together to fight of Shinjins and repress Haruhi's creation of closed space. As an esper, he can use psychic, supernatural powers, but only in the closed space. In the anime, his powers derive two special attacks, named "Second Raid" and "Fumoffu", names of the two sequels of the Full Metal Panic! series. In the novels, his "attacks" are unnamed. Relationships with SOS Brigade members Haruhi Suzumiya His attitude towards Haruhi is ambiguous, given that he agrees to everything Haruhi says to keep her happy; however, in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, the alter-Itsuki reveals that he has feelings for Haruhi. It is unknown if these feelings relate to the real Itsuki. Kyon Itsuki considers Kyon a trustworthy place to give information, but often invades his personal space. Mikuru Asahina Itsuki believes that the older Mikuru Asahina can not be trusted, but is willing to come to terms with her. There is also slight hostility between them as their factions have contradicting theories about Haruhi. Yuki Nagato Itsuki is able to track Yuki's development, although not to the same extent as Kyon. es:Itsuki Koizumi Category:Esper Category:Characters